Some types of heavy equipment are designed to travel in both directions. In some cases vehicles of this sort are equipped with four-wheel drive systems in which two sets of wheels are driven from the vehicle engine.
The present invention is concerned with a purely mechanical drop box transmission capable of being driven in both directions with equal speed and power.